The present invention relates to the delivery of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam that are used in inhalation therapy.
There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of anxiety or insomnia. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients in such compositions are alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam, and triazolam.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam, and triazolam that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the delivery of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam that are used in inhalation therapy.
In a composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 1 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 20 xcexcg.
Typically, the aerosol particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam degradation products.
Typically, the aerosol particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.02 mg/L and 10 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.05 mg/L and 5 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.1 mg/L and 2 mg/L.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.1.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In a method aspect of the present invention, either alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam. More preferably, the composition comprises 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam.
Typically, the delivered aerosol particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 1 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 20 xcexcg.
Typically, the delivered aerosol particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam degradation products.
Typically, the aerosol particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.1.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.02 mg/L and 10 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.05 mg/L and 5 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.1 mg/L and 2 mg/L.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.1 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.25 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5, 1 or 2 mg/second.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises alprazolam, between 0.05 mg and 4 mg of alprazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.1 mg and 2 mg of alprazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.2 mg and 1 mg of alprazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises estazolam, between 0.05 mg and 4 mg of estazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.1 mg and 2 mg of estazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.2 mg and 1 mg of estazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises midazolam, between 0.05 mg and 4 mg of midazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.1 mg and 2 mg of midazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.2 mg and 1 mg of midazolam are delivered in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises triazolam, between 0.006 mg and 0.5 mg of triazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.0125 mg and 0.25 mg of triazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.025 mg and 0.125 mg of triazolam are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
In a kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam; and, b) a device that forms an alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam containing aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 10 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam or triazolam composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.